Do you like cake?
by The Accomplice
Summary: A few days after the events in Toshiro's office, Shiro takes the opportunity to mess with the poor captain's head.


I've decided to do a random set of one-shots about Ichigo, Shiro, and the rest in the Soul Society. They'll be published whenever I get them done and typed up. So this basically follows after Strawberry Kisses, my other story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Do You Like Cake?**

Shiro knew Toshiro didn't like him. That was probably why he enjoyed following him so much. After the little incident in the captain's office, Shiro had only become more intrigued with Squad Ten's captain. Shiro was confused as to why the captain hadn't reported him, in fact the small one was just treating him as if he didn't exist.

_ It doesn't exist, it doesn't exist, god no, it's following me again! It doesn't exist, it doesn't exist..._

Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya mentally recited his mantra while heading back to his office after another uneventful captain's meeting. He was more than a little unnerved by the hollow, Ichigo's hollow, who kept following him around. It had gotten very good at hiding its spiritual pressure from the others, but Toshiro was sure it was letting some leak out just to mess with him. It was a miracle no one else noticed the odd presence.

Toshiro still didn't know what had made him promise to keep the hollow a secret. He was a captain after all; the least he should have done was inform the head captain. He really should have just killed it. But there was something stopping him every time he considered it. Maybe it had something to do with the mental image now permanently scarred into his mind. Ichigo and the hollow sitting on his desk, kissing. The look of shock on Ichigo's face when he realized Toshiro was watching. And the look of smug amusement on the hollow's face.

The same hollow that was now running along the rooftops above the white haired captain. Toshiro clenched his teeth and growled quietly. So far, the hollow hadn't done anything but watch him, but a hollow was a hollow and Toshiro was sure it was up to something.

Shiro thought this little game amusing to no end. He enjoyed the sight of the small clearly irritated captain, stalking back to the barracks, resolutely ignoring him. This was fun. Much more fun than sneaking up on Kon while he was sleeping... Shiro knew he was more than a little bored. And a bored hollow spells trouble for whoever they chose to amuse them. Ichigo had been avoiding him for the past three days, ever since the kiss. He had also been muttering something about a "narcissistic masochist." Izuru was too busy with his squad to be interesting, and all Rangiku wanted to do was get him drunk. Or try to trick him into doing her paperwork. And so that left Toshiro Hitsugaya. Shiro's goal was to... well, he really didn't have one beyond irritate the captain. Chaos, havoc,and general insanity, that would work too.

It was still watching him, he could feel it. His office wasn't safe anymore either. "Damn you, creature." Toshiro muttered under his breath.

"Talking about me?" A silvery voice whispered in his ear.

Shiro felt the captain's body stiffen and he swallowed a chuckle. This was going to be more fun than his original plan.

"I don't like to be ignored, captain." Shiro spoke as he moved around to the chair in front of the desk. "Makes me feel... unloved."

He looked right into the captain's eyes as he spoke and grinned at the flash of trepidation he saw in them.

"What do you want, hollow?" Captain Hitsugaya asked coldly.

"I want..." Shiro trailed off and pretended to think. "I want you to call me Shiro. That's my name. Shiro."

Toshiro blinked. The hollow wanted to be called Shiro. What was going on? Toshiro wondered if the hollow, Shiro, was defective. Last time he checked, hollows didn't have names, except for arrancars and the sort. But then again, "normal" hollows didn't look like a bleached-out human either. And they definitely didn't kiss soul reapers, substitutes or not. This was no normal hollow.

"Very well, Shiro." The captain spoke, staring at the hollow. Shiro smirked back. This was going really well.

An awkward silence fell momentarily, broken when Shiro leaned forward and asked, " So, Captain Hitsugaya. Do you... like cake?"

Toshiro blinked. And blinked. And pinched himself. He had just heard a hollow ask if he liked cake. He was certain now. He had gone insane. Making a mental note to talk to Captain Unohana in the morning, Captain Hitsugaya opened his mouth and pronounced "h-huh?"

Shiro grinned madly. "Do you like cake?

Toshiro couldn't think of an answer. "Um..."

Shiro placed a box on the desk. "Here. It's strawberry." Taking in Toshiro's shocked and confused look one last time, Shiro stood up and walked to the door. Turning, he said "Oh, and captain?"

Toshiro was pretty sure it couldn't get any weirder than this. "Uh huh?"

Shiro flashed him that grin again. "Enjoy your cake." And then he was gone.

Toshiro stared at the box for a few seconds, then slumped onto his desk. He could just hear a mad cackling laughter fading away into the distance as that insane Shiro headed back to wherever he was hiding.

He had just been given cake by a hollow, strawberry cake no less. Captain Hitsugaya lifted his head and opened the box. Inside was a strawberry covered cake. It looked... delicious.

"Damn you, Shiro." With that, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten slumped back onto his desk.

Shiro was still cackling when he reached the place his strawberry and the others were staying. He entered, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Sh-Shiro?" Ichigo stuttered. "What did you do?"

Shiro grinned. "Give your enemies cake. It messes with their heads."

The occupants of the room blinked. Shiro grinned and walked away to his room. Everyone else shook their heads, trying to get rid of the insanity. Finally, Yoruichi turned to Ichigo and voiced the thoughts of everyone in the room. "Ichigo, there's something very wrong with your hollow."

* * *

Hahahaha! Take that, gluestick!


End file.
